halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amai 'Svala/Ameigh Broley
Ameigh Broley - also referred to as The Hybrid, The Herald, the Holy Commander, and its' full form, the Holy Commander of the Covenant - is a Sangheili-San'Shyuum hybrid being that was created by the Prophet of Trust's reverse-engineered Forerunner technology as ordered by the High Prophet of Tolerance. She served as the High Prophets secret warrior and commander for a time before coming to lead a black ops Special Operations Lance, the Lance of Unrelenting Reparation: she served with them till all the other members deaths at the Battle of Ignito Prime, and then led the second Lance of Unrelenting Reparation before and during the Necros War. Biography The Legend According to legend, the war between the Sangheili and the San'Shyuum had been raging for quite some time when at last it seemed like the two would obliterated themselves in a final battle. This final battle continued to rage for days and days, until at last, as the leaders of the two sides fought between themselves in a duel, the heavens split asunder with a great light and from the gash in space descended a sole figure: when the figure was seen by the dueling pair, they saw that she was unlike anything they had ever seen, a hybrid of San'Shyuum and Sangheili in form. This figure, calling herself Ameigh Broley, said that she was a messenger from “The Gods”, and that she had come to deliver the message that they were meant to cease their pointless war and band together, in order that they might seek out the Holy Rings and gain Ascension via the Great Journey: it was because of Ameigh's message that the two sides called a truce and formed the Covenant. Creation At the turn of the 26th century, the Covenant had just discovered a very large though inoperable Forerunner installation: scavenging all that they could from its' ruins, they began to investigate and reverse-engineer the new technology. However, a large part of what they had found was a Forerunner library, filled with books and other forms of information: two Sangheili, Fleet Master Nakai 'Volaree and Ship Master Eko 'Vokanee, raided the holding bay on High Charity where all of these things were stored, managing to take a single piece of the massive library for personal investigation, as they had begun to doubt the Prophets' belief in the Forerunners, not being able to fully place their faith fully in the prophecies of the Ascension. Looking through this index of knowledge, Nakai discovered records of the Halo's construction, purpose, and firing. Horrified, he went to tell Eko only to find that an Honor Guard had murdered him for “attempting” to steal sacred artifacts, as he had tried to go back for more of the scavenged artifacts. Nakai fled quickly, hiding in the suburbs of High Charity while he planned what he would do: deciding that he could not keep this terrifying information to himself, Nakai announced his discovery to the Covenant, causing both his fleet and several others to break away as Heretics, comprised of Sangheili, Unggoy, and Lekgolo. The High Prophets of the time – Restraint, Tolerance, and Obligation – created an Arbiter of Veri 'Onroalee, a former Imperial Admiral disgraced and stripped of his rank for having slaughtered an entire colony world of Jiralhanae after their Chieftain had angered him, who was then sent to quell this Heretic and his forces. However, Nakai so managed to inspire and embolden his forces that not even a fleet viewing themselves as carrying out the will of the Prophets could defeat them: combating Nakai single-handedly, the aged Veri was killed, and the SpecOps Commander of the mission, Oseri 'Nephtyree, was severely wounded as well. Seeing that an Arbiter would not be enough, the High Prophets turned to a different method of inspiring their troops: with the help of the Prophet of Trust, the new Forerunner technology was used to create and grow a Sangheili-San'Shyuum hybrid, whom they named Ameigh Broley in reference to an ancient Covenant myth; fabricating a story that the Forerunners had sent Ameigh Broley to help them find their way once again, the High Prophets then sent Ameigh, Oseri and a larger fleet to deal with Nakai and his Heretics. After a long and arduous battle over the fortress moon of Suban, Ameigh and Oseri managed to infiltrate Nakai's main fortress and duel with him, as well as his Heretic Honor Guards: in the end, Oseri, who had been seemingly killed by one of the Honor Guards, took his Energy Sword and, in his dying breath, cut Nakai's legs out from under him. Ameigh, killing the rest of the Honor Guards, then walked up to Nakai, ignited her two Energy Sabres and placed them across his throat like scissors: saying “Now you can teach your heresy to all who writhe forever in the torment of the Shadow World”, she proceeded to decapitate him, ending his Heretic movement.This is an alternative version of Halo: Covenant Broken's planned ending: the story was originally planned to be written between myself and Spartan G-23 to explain Ameigh Broley's creation and his character Nakai 'Volaree's breaking away from the Covenant; as such Nakai would have had to survive at the end, and exactly how he would break away was never discussed. However, seeing as the story will likely never be finished, I've taken “artistic liberty” and changed the story as I wished. This was actually a rather simple task, as only two very short chapters were written. After the incidents surrounding her creation, Ameigh was taken under the care of several Prophets and Elites, keeping her existence a constant secret. She was trained by the Elites in the ways of war, and her knowledge and mind were strengthened by the teachings of the Prophets. By 2510, though only ten years old chronologically, she had gained a mind that stored knowledge a common Human would have taken a lifetime to gather. It was then that she was finally allowed to come out into the public, though where she truly came from was never revealed, save to a select few. Instead of stating that the Prophet of Trust had created her, the Prophets and Sangheili that knew the truth told everyone else that she was a messenger sent from the Forerunners to assist the Prophets and Sangheili in the Great Journey. Once she had returned and was proclaimed as a gift from the Forerunners, nearly all of the Covenant tried to know her, so that they could claim a connection to the gods. In the end, Ameigh joined the best of the training academies on High Charity, and would become a mentor to the best of the students. One of her best students, Dyr 'Refosee would later become an Imperial Admiral, though she disliked the hate for Humans that he later gained during the Human-Covenant War. The War Begins In time, the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret came to power, and they declared war on the newly discovered Humans, claiming such a thing to be the will of the gods. Ameigh did not like this though, and found it rather questionable: she had no faith that the Forerunners were gods, as she knew of the Prophet’s lies, and such a genocidal war seemed a waste and of no point. But she could do nothing to stop it, and begrudgingly fought in this pointless war, serving as one of the Covenant’s greatest commanders. Her first order of business in the war was not a battle, but was instead the placing and maneuvering of vast invasion fleets: working alongside some of the Covenant's greatest tactical minds, they assigned the routes for scout ships that would discover UNSC colonies, and these would be quickly followed by at-the-ready fleets that would then catch the Humans unawares. Continued Struggles The War's End Rebuild Era Lost Moments Necros War Appearance Ameigh's body is almost identical to that of a Sangheili. The only physical identification that she is part Prophet is that her fingers are Prophet-like and she misses the Sangheili's second thumb, along with the hybrid form of her head, which sports the same look at the back as a Prophet and the same lobes of skin on the sides. Ameigh's armor was specially created by the Prophet of Trust. Made of the same material as that of a regular Sangheili's armor, it was carefully crafted by Ameigh herself to ensure it was perfect in her own eyes. Several large Forerunner words such as "victory", "power", and "honor" adorned the armor in places, with very small ones covering the entire armor. In formal occasions, Ameigh wore a large green and gold cape as well, though this was rarely used in any other situations. Mental Report Ameigh had a complex psyche, forged from a century of lies, hardships, combat and many other events. She was authoritative, commanding with no tolerance for disrespect, mistakes or stupidity, and yet she was very considerate of her troops and comrades. Ameigh always possessed a good sense of humor, laughing at others jokes and mistakes, but her own ability to be funny was rather lacking. She was very intelligent, always reading books (especially historical documents), and was in tip-top physical condition due to constant training and exercise. Ameigh preferred hand-to-hand combat over ranged, and would not die or be captured without a very difficult fight. Speaks to self occasionally. She always attempted to avoid repeating her mistakes, and hid the evidence of them from others. Religion and Beliefs Life Span Ameigh's genetic makeup made her appearance and personality mostly like a Sangheili's, but her lifespan was one of the traits that resembled that of a San'Shyuum. Her lifespan was remarkably long, destined to be much longer than that of a normal San'Shyuum even, likely to exceed the 200 year mark. But while many would be grateful for this, she was not. Her nature and personality were Sangheili-like, and she had a deep since of camaraderie with her friends. But when she was the sole survivor of Operation: E PLURIBUS UNUM, it had a devastating effect on her: though she would mentor the children of her fallen friends, she would never be the same. She would be in a state of constant grief till she died. When the Necros appeared, she was happy to have someone to take out her hatred on once more. Relationships Equipment Strengths and Weaknesses Quotes Gallery Image:Ameigh Broley.jpg File:Ameigh.JPG File:Ameigh (2).JPG File:Ameigh (3).JPG File:Ameigh (4).JPG File:Ameigh (5).JPG File:Ameigh (6).JPG File:Ameigh (7).JPG File:Ameigh (8).JPG File:Ameigh (9).JPG File:Ameigh (11).JPG File:Energy_Sabre.jpg|Ameigh's personal weapon, an ancient Prophet warblade (Type-3 Energy Weapon/Sabre) Trivia See Also *Prophet of Trust *Halo: Covenant Broken *Lance of Unrelenting Reparation Sources Literary References *''Halo: Covenant Broken'' *''Halo: The Heretic'' {Cancelled) *''Halo: Glorious Oblivion'' *''Halo: Well Enough Alone'' *''Halo: ....Must Come to an End'' *''Halo: Operation SPITFIRE'' *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 1'' *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 2'' *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 3'' Notational References